The Records of Sebastian
by spicypig
Summary: A series of oneshots showing Sebastian and Sterling living through major historical events (SebastianxOC). I don't think I'm writing any more for this story so I'm gonna mark it as complete. Thank you for your understanding.
1. Introduction

**Hello all! It's been a while since I've written anything but I think I'm ready to start with this sequel/continuation of the Silver Nymph story. To those of you who are new here, it's fine if you haven't read the "main" story. You should still be able to enjoy these series of oneshots where Sterling and Sebastian basically live through major events in human history after when the story takes place (like the invention of the car, WWI, etc). These stories will probably take longer to publish than the other stories I've written since it'll take more research to write these stories (plus I'm working right now so I barely have any time to myself).**

 **Also, I haven't written a chapter in a few months so I may be a little rusty. Just thought you'd like to know haha**

 **Disclaimer: Sorry if I make any mistakes about these historical events. I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own characters, events, and other** ** _stuff_** **that did not happen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ooh, these dresses look cute..."

I walked by the clothing stores in Taipei and paused to check out some dresses in the display. However, as I spoke to myself, my voice trailed off.

 _Elizabeth would've like these dresses..._

I sighed and turned my gaze away from the window displays.

"You were just thinking about Miss Elizabeth, weren't you?"

Sebastian looked down at my sideways as we continued walking down the street.

"Yeah. Wait, I thought you no longer bother with formalities?"

He shrugged and turned his eyes forward.

I looked up at his profile but sighed again as I silently walked next to him with our hands intertwined. It's been a few hundred years since I met the Phantomhives and since then, Sebastian and I have continued with our odd relationship where he serves me as my butler while I provide as the food source for him. Throughout these years, we've somehow become fairly wealthy and we've stayed in hundreds of cities in the world. Although we literally have no worries in this world, we've both been alive for what seems like an eternity and I have become fairly bored with my life.

We walked back to our apartment building and greeted the security guard as we walked in before getting onto the elevator. As we went up the floors, an idea came to me.

"Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"Can you bring me all the photo albums we have?"

Sebastian sighed and rested his forehead on his fingers.

"Sterling, do you understand how many albums we have?"

"Come on, Sebastian. I know we have a lot but I just wanted to relive everything we've been through."

 _Ding_.

The elevator door opened and we walked out of the elevator. Sebastian unlocked the door and we entered our beautiful and modern apartment that Sebastian acquired and decorated. I plopped myself down on the black leather couch in the living room and Sebastian immediately poured me some hot tea. He set the tea down on the glass coffee table before sighing again.

"Very well then. I will go retrieve the photo albums for you."

Sebastian walked away with the teapot in his mind and I absentmindedly sipped my tea. Since we have an eternity to live, Sebastian no longer run around to retrieve stuff and instead, he just walked like a normal person. I continued drinking my tea and ten minutes later, Sebastian brought back several large boxes and pulled out a photo album. He opened it to the first page and handed it to me. The photo album was yellow with age and I gingerly received the album before looking down at the first photo.

"I remember this! It seems like it was just yesterday that you took this picture of me..."

The first photo in the album was a yellowed photograph of Sebastian and I standing in front of the rebuilt Phantomhive Manor after Pluto burnt it to the ground. He had on his million dollar smile while I was looking sideways up at him in shock. I smiled at the memory of the photo.

"If I recall, the manor is now owned by the royal family."

"You are correct. The manor is the Queen's favorite summer home."

"It's so weird to think that I met you there and used to live there..."

I thought back to what happened after I left the Phantomhive servants all those years ago...

* * *

 **Sorry this was super short! This is more of an intro chapter than it is a real chapter. The real first chapter will be posted within the next week but just letting y'all know that I will not post twice a week as I did before haha but it's good to be back! See you soon in the next one!**


	2. How the Automobile was Actually Invented

**Hey there! I am really excited about this! I just hope that this will turn out okay since I have no experience writing oneshots haha. But here we go! Oh, I also tried to write some stuff in German but I just used google translate since I don't know German so cut me some slack, alright?**

 **Disclaimer: Sorry if I make any mistakes about these historical events. I do my best to not make any mistakes but, after all, I am human. I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own characters, events, and other** ** _stuff_** **that did not happen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why do you insist on taking a photograph of the remains?"

Sebastian stared down at me as we stood amongst the rubble that used to be the Phantomhive manor. I looked around the area before looking back up at the butler.

"Well, I figured I probably won't see this place as is anymore and if I ever come back, I want something that will remind me of the times I spent here."

He smirked at me.

"I guess I overestimated your ability to recall important moments of your life."

I shrugged and continued to survey that area.

"I'm never going to die so sorry that I want something to remember this place by."

Sebastian was silent as I walked about the area, looking for the best place for the photograph when I felt a gush of wind. I closed my eyes from the intense gale and when I opened it, something familiar stood in front of me.

"What the...? Oh!"

The Phantohive manor appeared right in front of me and Sebastian seemed to have been standing next to me the whole time.

"Did you need something, Sterling?"

I shook my head and turned around to face Sebastian.

"Thank you."

"Any Phantomhive butler...Ahh, my mistake."

I laughed and we walked to the front door of the mansion. I squinted my eyes and smiled.

"This is the perfect place. Let's take the photograph here!"

"Yes, milady."

Sebastian sets up the camera and prepared to snap a photo. I stood there for the time it took for the camera to capture my photo

"Wait! I don't want to be in this picture by myself."

I wanted Sebastian to be in the photo but I had a feeling he would never agree to be in it. As I tried to think up of a way to convince the demon to be in the picture, Sebastian strolled up next to me and turned to face the camera. I turned to look at Sebastian in disbelief but he refused to meet eye contact. I kept staring at him in disbelief when I heard a click.

"Wait..did you just...?"

Sebastian walked back towards the camera and pulled out the film before coming back to show me the picture. The photo was perfect in every way...Sebastian, the mansion behind it, the lighting, everything. Except for my face, which was staring at the demon's face dumbly. I sighed before smiling and looking up at him.

"This is...nice, I guess. Could you hold on to it for me?"

"Of course."

I smiled at him and looked around again.

"So where are we going to be living now? I don't want to stay in this huge mansion."

"Where would you like to stay then, Sterling?"

"Hmm..I don't care that much but I'd like to move every couple of year or so. I want to see the world."

"Very well. I shall arrange a place for us to stay."

"Well, for now, what are we going to do?"

"Your wish is my command, Sterling."

"How about we go to Germany?"

Sebastian gave me a closed eye smile and bowed slightly.

"Of course."

* * *

Having no possessions, Sebastian and I left immediately on foot. It took us about two weeks to get to Germany. When we crossed bodies of water, Sebastian carried me and ran across the water. He went so fast that if we passed by boats, they rocked violently for a few seconds. But while we were on land, we took our time and walked on foot. Occasionally I would return to my cat form and stroll next to Sebastian or rest on top of his head just for the heck of it. Even though he knew what I was, Sebastian didn't care. He was still surprisingly fascinated by me so I gave him the attention he sought.

Eventually, we arrived in Germany and slowly made our way towards our new home. Sebastian had arranged for me to stay at a little cottage on the outskirts of town. As we walked, we heard a cry of help across the corner of the street. I ran to the voice and when I turned the corner, I see a man in his thirties trapped under a carriage that had somehow fallen over.

I rushed over and easily pulled the man off the man. He lets out a groan and pushed himself off the ground with a grumble.

"Ich hasse Wagen! Sie sind zu unbequem..."

"?"

I looked at Sebastian and he immediately translated for me.

"He is saying that carriages are very inconvenient."

The man rubbed the side of his leg that was pinned to the floor and grumbled some more. Feeling helpless at the language barrier, I turned to Sebastian.

"Is he okay? Do we need to help him home?"

Sebastian, picking up on the cue, as usual, turned his attention back to the man and a rapid exchange of guttural sounds came out of the men's mouths. Within the next few minutes, Sebastian nodded and bowed to the man.

"So what's going on?"

"This man is named Karl Benz and he needs our assistance to get home."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get him home."

Sebastian arranged for a carriage to bring the man home but when the carriage arrived, Mr. Benz threw a fit. He began grunting and hopping around violently before Sebastian sent the carriage away.

"What happened?"

"Mr. Benz refuses to get into the carriage."

"So I guess we'll just have to help him walk home?"

Sebastian smiled and readjusted Mr. Benz in his arm.

"You ordered me to help this gentleman out."

I scoffed and turned my eyes onto the butler.

"Alright, Sebastian. Whatever you say, okay? I don't appreciate your snarky comments."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Sterling."

I sighed again but couldn't help but smile a little.

* * *

After about a half an hour walk, we stopped in front of a large mansion and a flurry of servants rushed out to help Mr. Benz. Before he left, he whispered something to Sebastian.

I watched the man disappear into the estate and looked up at Sebastian.

"He would like to thank us for helping him by showing one of his inventions later tonight."

"Thank us by showing us an invention? Interesting..."

"Should I decline his offer?"

"Nah. Let's go see what his invention is. After all, we've got all the time in the world, right?"

Sebastian just smiled. We ended up going back to our new home for the next few decades to rest before going back to Mr. Benz's home. After relaxing and enjoying Sebastian's tea, we set off once again for our new friend's home.

We arrive at Mr. Benz's mansion but before we could knock on the great door, a side door creaked open and the man stepped out. He gestured for us to come in through the side door then proceeded to walk us through a windy tunnel underground. Eventually, we emerged to see a large room with scattered metal pieces and weird contraptions everywhere.

Sebastian's eyes widened as he looked around.

"What is all of this, if I may ask?"

Once again, a flurry of foreign language shot back and forth between Mr. Benz and Sebastian and eventually, Sebastian just nodded and turned towards me.

"He is trying making something that will make traveling twice as fast as a carriage."

"Impossible!" I exclaimed as my eyes widened.

Mr. Benz seemed to know what I was saying and he chuckled before frowning and speaking towards Sebastian again.

"It seems Mr. Benz has hit a wall in his creative processes. He can't find a way to provide energy for this machine to run even though he's figured out most of the other parts of his...machine."

I walked around his room and looked at everything.

"Wow, this is amazing! I've never seen such things before!"

Sebastian translated what I said and Mr. Benz thanked me as he looked at his creations proudly.

"Yes, it is rather impressive," Sebastian said, as he surveyed everything with his eyes.

As I continued walking around the area, I accidentally tripped over a piece of metal on the floor that caused a spark that ignited a piece of wood nearby. Suddenly, Mr. Benz exclaimed and clapped his hands together.

"What's going on? Why is he so excited?"

"It would seem Mr. Benz has had a revelation."

Mr. Benz rushes to one of his work tables and began hammering and building something, having completely forgotten about us. I tried calling out to him but he was so absorbed in his work he didn't even hear. Eventually, I just reverted to my cat form and hopped onto Sebastian's head and played with his hair as the hours passed. As the time went on, I began looking for new ways to play with Sebastian's hair to get a reaction out of him. But no matter what I did, Sebastian stood there as still as a stone. After the first few hours, I jumped off and returned to my normal form.

I sighed and looked at Sebastian for a few seconds.

"You're no fun-"

Suddenly, I hear a scream and turned around to see Mr. Benz staring at me with terror. Before I could say anything, the man's eyes rolled back into his head and collapsed onto the floor with a loud thud. I looked at Mr. Benz on the floor and walked over to shake him.

"He's out cold."

I stared at him for a bit longer and just spun around.

"Wellllllll I don't want to get found out...it'll be too much trouble."

"So what do you propose, Sterling?"

"I say, let's get out of here!"

Sebastian frowned and rested his forehead on his fingers before sighing. I glared at him while squinting my eyes and reached up towards the demon with my arms extended. I figured I needed to punish him somehow so I wanted him to pick me up, princess carry style. He raised an eyebrow before picking me up without so much as a twitch in his face.

I felt my face blush and buried my face in his chest as we left the mansion and flew through the night.

* * *

A few years later, while I was enjoying my morning walk with Sebastian, we see a familiar contraption rolling on the road in the distance.

"Ooh, Sebastian! Look at that. Looks like the thing Mr. Benz was working on last time when we...ditched him...ha...ha..ha."

I trailed off awkwardly and the contraption rolled by us loudly and I coughed from the black fumes spewing from the car.

"Well...ack...at least i-it works. And look how fast it goes!"

Sebastian smirked and casually draped an arm over my shoulder.

"It is quite impressive for a human invention. Although...," he trails off as he leans down in my ear and whispers," I am much faster than that. I will always get you there early."

I couldn't help but blush before fake pushing him off.

"Stop it!"

He just smirks again and I walk off in front of him. I could feel him smirking at my back but I refused to turn around.

* * *

"Looking back on it now, I mean, I don't want to brag...but I was the reason cars were invented."

"Of course. You messed up a man's workspace and left an injured man in need unattended just so you would not have to take responsibility for his injuries."

"What are you talking about? He just..passed out, that's all. It's not like I hit him over the head with a metal pipe..."

Sebastian smiled innocently," of course, Sterling. Whatever you have to say to cleanse your conscience. Try as you may, you are not as innocent as you think."

I rolled my eyes and just go ahead.

 _I'll let him have it this time._

* * *

 **Woo! I'm finally done! Haha sorry I didn't post sooner. I'm basically working full time right now so it's a little hard to find the time and the mood to actually sit down and write a story. But now that I've started, I think I will be less rusty. Also, if anyone seems out of character, please forgive me. It has been a few months since I started writing so I am rusty in how a character may talk or act. Anyway, thank you for reading! As always, I will respond to all reviews at the end of a chapter :)**

 **A fan of Many Stuffs: Of course! How could I give up on such a great idea? I really loved the idea and you are such a genius for coming up with that :) I just hope my stories are up to your expectations.**

 **HiKaRiNaKaMuRa** : **thank you so much! I appreciate how considerate you are :) I hope I won't let you down.**


	3. How Should I Measure Tea?

**Hey there! It's been a while since I updated but like I said before, I'm working right now plus school just started so I don't have a lot of time. I also don't want to force out a story when I don't have any creative juices flowing out my head so my apologies for not posting in the last few weeks...maybe months...but trust me when I say that I would never leave you all hanging. It may take a while but I WILL finish the story :)**

 **ALSO, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Disclaimer: Sorry if I make any mistakes about these historical events. I do my best to not make any mistakes but, after all, I am human. I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own characters, events, and other stuff that did not happen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

I wrinkled my nose as I walked down the street, hearing the snow crunch under my boots.

"Why did we come here?"

Although the snow blanketed the crowded city and the coldness masked some of the stench, I could still smell all the crap around the streets and in the air. I was wearing my usual outfit—a large hat and long sleeved dress—to cover up my silver skin and hair and I had dropped off mail at the postal office. I went by myself and Sebastian was waiting back in our home as there was no need for him to protect me. Normal humans, male or female, cannot fight me or cause me any harm. Besides, if there were any trouble, I could always just turn into a cat and run away.

I decided to go alone because as much as I enjoyed Sebastian's company, I still wanted some alone time here and there. While the people here posed no threat to me, I was already tired of this new place. We had just arrived here and I already regret it.

I continued walking and as I passed by a radio store, I heard the radio through the door.

"Tired of measuring out tea leaves every time you want just a single cup of tea? Well, worry no more! With the newly patented technology, you can now brew the perfect cup of tea whenever you want!"

Hmm...that sounds interesting. That's weird though…I thought Americans don't really drink tea.

I continued walking down the streets and eventually came back to my apartment building. I walked up the stairs leisurely and when I opened my front door, Sebastian stood there with an easy smile on his face.

"How was your trip?"

I squinted my eyes at the demon and turned my head slightly my left and snorted.

"Disgusting."

He let out a slight chuckle while I took off my hat and handed it to his ready hand. I shook out my long silver hair as I continue to complain.

"I don't understand the appeal of this place. Europeans keep saying that America is full of hope and jobs yet they don't even know that these Americans live in sludge. I guess the grass is always greener on the other side."

I shifted my silver locks to one side of neck and realized Sebastian was staring intently at me. I felt my temperature rise slightly and I pressed my lips together.

"What?"

He remained silent for a brief second before speaking.

"I was just admiring your beautiful silver locks, Sterling."

I smirked at his remark and pressed myself into his broad chest.

"Wooooow. Look at you! I never thought I'd see you like this, so...so sweet."

As I purred the last words of that sentence, I saw a dangerous glint in Sebastian's blood red eyes before his eyes narrowed into his million dollar smile.

"I was merely stating the truth, my lady.. Of course, if I should be anything, I would most definitely be more…spicy than sweet."

His bare hand tangled itself in my hair and he combed through my locks. He lifted my hair to his face and pressed his lips against my hair.

I stood there in silence, looking up into Sebastian's red eyes before I felt his hand travel down to the small of my back and I let out a giggle.

"Where do you think you're touching? If I remember correctly, I am your master, aren't I?"

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed myself closer to him. I stayed like that, hoping he'd take the bait.

"Are you?"

Sebastian asked, before sliding his luscious lips down to my neck. I felt a pleasant shiver and pulled myself away momentarily when I remembered something.

"Are you doing anything today?"

"Well, I am responsible for keeping every inch of this apartment clean. I also have to arrange for materials to make your meals and snacks an-"

I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Before Sebastian could finish his sentence, I placed my index finger on his lips to silence him.

"You know what I meant."

Sebastian stared down at me silently.

"Are you going to be good?"

His eyes glowed a fuchsia colored for a brief second before returning normal. I rolled my eyes at his reaction and kept looking intently at him. He continued back looking at me and I smiled in satisfaction before removing my finger from his mouth.

"I wanted to go Christmas shopping today, if you don't mind coming with me."

Sebastian pressed his hand to his heart and bowed.

"Your wish is my command."

I pouted and lightly slapped his shoulder.

"Oh, come onnnnnnnnn. When you say that, you feel so far away."

"My apologies...why do you want to go Christmas shopping? You and I both know this is just useless festivities used to generate revenue."

"Still, I think the whole idea of buying presents and exchanging them with people you love is fun! It brings people together and creates such a great atmosphere."

"People you love?"

I had been so honest in trying to tell Sebastian why I enjoy the holiday season I had been completely vulnerable. His question caught me by surprise and I blushed.

"A-anyway, do you want to go now? There are some things I wanted to take a look at."

"Of course."

Sebastian pulled on some warm looking gloves and threw on a coat. Of course, he no longer wears the tuxedo or butler...gloves? Our outfits have changed along with time and location. I still couldn't help but take in a longer look. Even after decades of living with him, I still found Sebastian to be extremely attractive.

"You're going to drool on your dress if you keep staring, Sterling."

I realized I had been staring with my mouth opened and I let out a sheepish laugh before shrugging. Sebastian locked up our apartment and we walked outside together

"Can't blame me...speaking of which, you can alter your appearance right? How come you picked your current look?"

"I had to look the part of a perfect butler, besides," he gave me a smirk," I can get more done if I'm attractive."

"Geez, just how conceited can you be?"

"It worked on you, didn't it?"

"Uh...okay...I see your point..."

As we walked along the shops, I saw a shop far off in the distance with a sign that said:

 _ **NOW SELLING TEA BAGS**_

 ** _YOU'LL NEVER HAVE TO MEASURE TEA LEAVES OUT AGAIN!_**

I turned to Sebastian.

"I'm going to go pick something up really quick. Wait here, okay?"

"As you wish."

I rushed to the store and looked among the choice of tea it had.

 _Chamomile, black tea, earl grey, blends...hmm there are a lot of types. I think I'll just go with the basic tea that he makes the most._

I picked up a box of the earl grey tea bags and headed to the cash register. After paying for the tea, I returned to where Sebastian was with the tea in the paper bag. I grinned at him.

"I hope you'll like this."

So far, we've spent about a decade in each of the places that we've stayed, moving to different places on whims and with no particular locations in mind. Christmas was celebrated in all of the places we've stayed at to this point so we developed a tradition: every Christmas Eve, Sebastian would cook me a spectacular meal and I would give him a present. Now that I think about it, he rarely gave me presents on Christmas. But it didn't matter much since he always had some ways of surprising me with our yearly dinner.

 _Christmas isn't until a few more days but ever since I heard that ad when I went to the post office, I knew I had to find it. I can't wait to see how he'll react to this._

We spent the rest of the afternoon just walking around, window shopping. Sebastian walked next to me, silent, as he has been for the last few decades. Thinking back on it, I could tell our relationship had improved and we got closer. In the beginning of our time together, he would walk in front of me or behind me but never right next to me. As the time went on, the distance between us slowly decreased until now, we walk along side each other.

 _Let's see how he responds to this present. Hehe._

In a blink of an eye, Christmas Day arrived. I woke up right around the time the sun peeked over the horizon and I got out of bed to go look outside the window. However, because we lived in the city, I couldn't see anything. All I saw when I looked out was endless, grey, and dreadful building lined up, one after the other. Just as I sighed, I heard a knock on my door and straighten myself up.

 _It's Christmas. I should try to see the good in this place._

"Come in."

Sebastian opened the door and flashed me an easy smile.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

We fell into silence and he walked over to me.

"Would you care for some breakfast?"

"Sure."

I watched Sebastian's back as I followed him out to the dining room.

 _I can't wait for tonight!_

Before long, the night fell and I put my silver locks up in a messy bun. I stared at myself in the mirror and decided to just stick with my normal frayed dress. I took a deep breath and walked out with the wrapped present in my hands. The moment I walked out, something popped in my face and I blinked in surprise.

White rose petals floated in the air and when I came to, I realized Sebastian was standing in front of me donning the nostalgic black tuxedo with a single white rose in his hand.

"Merry Christmas, Sterling."

I stood in awe at beautiful scenery in front of me and Sebastian smirked.

"If you want a hot meal, you might want to stop staring at me."

I snapped back to reality.

"Sorry...it's just...this is beautiful."

"I'm just one hell of a butler," he said with a smile threatening the corner of his lip and I grinned.

"It's been a while since I heard that...so nostalgic."

I looked around to take in my transformed apartment. Small white candles were lit everywhere and a beautiful bouquet with white roses, small white flowers, and silver branches. A pure white table cloth was draped over our dining room table and the table was placed with plain white china and shiny silverware. White rose petals covered the marble floor and tiny silver lights sprinkled our walls.

Sebastian pulled out the chair for me and proceeded to bring out a five course meal, which was, of course delicious. For dessert, he brought out a slice of plain cheesecake with a cup of latte. As I used my fork to cut the cheesecake, I heard a faint clink.

 _"_ Hmm?"

I looked down to see gold peeking out from the dessert. I dug the object out to see a thin gold band decorated with various sized circles that concentrated on a specific point of the ring. A few small diamonds were embedded in the larger circles. The ring was covered with the cheesecake and before I could say anything, Sebastian grabbed my wrist and licked the ring—along with my fingers—clean. I blushed a deep red and waited for him to finish.

"Are you finally finished?"

Sebastian looked up with my fingers still in his mouth and I felt a shock go through my body.

 _Damn...he looks so sexy._

He slowly pulled my now clean fingers out and continued looking into my eyes.

"Yes."

I pulled my hand back, still not able to get over how embarrassing that was. The faint candle light reflected off the band and my gaze was immediately drawn to the beautiful band.

"I like it...Wait! This is the first time you've ever given me a present!"

"Is it? I can't recall."

"You can't do that! I won't forget this. Thank you, Sebastian."

"You are very welcome."

"Speaking of which, here! I have something for you too."

I handed the gift to Sebastian. He thanked me and proceeded to open the wrapping paper. A while ago, he would always ask whether he should open the present but by now, he knew better than to ask.

"Let's see what trinket you got me this year."

He unwrapped the present in a flash.

"Oh?"

He looked at the metal tea bag container and looked over at me with an arched brow.

"I thought this was interesting since you always measure out actual tea leaves."

"I see...let's test this out, shall we?"

He brought out his normal tea set and set up the hot water.

"Let's see...use one tea bag for each person that is going to drink..."

He placed two tea bags in the tea pot and waited the allotted time before pouring the tea into the cups. He handed me a cup.

"Give it a try."

I sniffed the tea and tasted it.

"Bleh..."

I choked down the tea and immediately regretted giving this to him. I knew he was going to give me a hard time and meekly looked up at him.

"This is pretty gross. I know what you're gonna say...just give give it back."

I reached out to grab the tea bag tin but it disappeared from my sight.

Sebastian smirked at me and stood up straight.

"You can't take back a gift. It's rude."

"Bu-"

"You're the one who's going to be drinking the tea anyway."

I sighed and hung my head in defeat.

"Whatever...I can't win with you."

I saw my hair fall around my field of vision and felt something on my head. Sebastian had placed a hand on my head and was looking at me with kind eyes. His hand slid down a few centimeters and he pulled my head close to his chest.

"Thank you."

I felt as meek as a lamb at his sudden change in attitude and responded, my voice muffled by my hair and his tuxedo.

"You're welcome..."

"For now, just let me continue making tea the way I know, okay?"

I nodded, relishing this rare moment where Sebastian showed physical affection.

"Okay..."

Needles to say, Sebastian never used a tea bag again.

* * *

 **OMGGGG It's been so long since I've written a chapter...this feels really weird. I am on winter vacation right now but I've been spending time with family out of the country I haven't really been able to write that much. I really wanted to write at least one chapter before the new year so here ya go! Thank you so much for letting have the chance to focus on school and my personal life...Honestly though, I'm thinking about writing more frequently to force myself to manage my time better but no promises yet..anyway, I hope y'all have a great new years and stay safe!**


End file.
